


Old Habits

by Agent_Carter_1920



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV First Person, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Carter_1920/pseuds/Agent_Carter_1920
Summary: Old habits die hard.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a mutant with lightning/electricity powers.  
> Please leave a comment/kudos, and tell me if you think I should do a part 2!  
> Any spelling/grammar errors are my own, and I do not own any of the characters apart from the Reader.

"Slipping back into old habits, I see"

I glanced at the man beside me and rolled my eyes.

I took a long drag of my cigarette and proceeded to blow the smoke into his face.

Bucky raised his eyebrow at me. "You're still as petty as ever".

I scowled, "I'm not petty, you're just annoying".

"Wow doll, I'm heartbroken"

I threw my cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with a rather aggressive stomp of my boot.

"Stop. Stop doing that. You don't get to call me doll anymore. Why are you even here? Who sneaks up on people just to say a few snarky remarks and nothing else? What do you want?"

Bucky leaned against the wall and cast his gaze downwards. "It’s been a while. I figured you might wanna hang out or something".

I glared at him. "Ah, yes, because there's nothing more fun than spending time with your ex . We could talk about loads of things. Me nearly getting murdered all the time because of you, you and Steve, you and Natasha, you and that Secretary from HR... Wow Bucky, that sure is a lot of you with other people. It's almost like that’s the reason we broke up and why I want you to leave me the fuck alone" I straightened my back and spat at his feet. "Don't you ever try and talk to me again. I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone".

I walked away, electricity crackling around my clenched fists.

Bucky’s throat tightened, and he strengthened his resolve. He pushed off of the wall and quickened his pace to catch up with me. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I still l-"

I whirled around and threw my lightning into his chest. "Don’t touch me" I snarled.

Bucky just looked at me, dazed from the lightning but determined to talk.

"Y/N, I still love you. I know I made mistakes, and I wasn't ready for a committed relationship, but I am now. And I know you're probably hearing this and thinking that you want nothing to do with me still, but I just wanted you to know, that if you take me back I won't ever leave you. I won't make those kind of mistakes again. I promise"

I stared at him. Bucky was on the floor, blasted back by my lightning, and yet still pleading his love for me.

I wondered if that speech was written beforehand, or it came off the tip of his tongue.

It was commendable really. I closed my eyes and made my decision.

I opened my eyes and gave Bucky a long look. He looked at me, desperate and open.

I turned my back on him and walked away. I had made my choice and I wasn't going to change it.

Over my shoulder, I called out - 

"6 pm next Friday. The Pizza Place in Brooklyn. Be there"

Bucky stared at me in disbelief before a smile broke out on his face. He laughed and then winced. My powers might be less potent than actual lightning, but they still hurt a damn lot.

He tugged his phone from his pocket and gave Steve a ring.

"Hey Buck, what's up?"

"Hey Steve, can you get me a medic?"

"Yeah, where are you? What happened?"

"Out back of the junk yard on 58th. As for what happened, well. Slipping back into old habits"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
